Lost Memories
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Nack the Weasel has a lil accident. . . . I know I posted this yesterday, but everything kinda ran together, so I took it down and put it up again P


Sonic the Hedgehog  
Lost Memories  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Note: In this story, I switch back and forth between Sonic's and Nack's points of view. Just thought I'd mention that so no one gets confused! :) When you see the four asteriks (****), it means I've switched to the other character.  
  
I looked over the edge of the ravine. Nack the Weasel had been chasing me again, but I hadn't meant to send the poor guy flying off the edge to a certain death.  
  
I could see Nack sprawled between a couple of jagged rocks below. Quickly, I zoomed down the ravine at Super-Sonic speed and almost instantly was at the weasel's side. Sure enough, he was laying deathly still.  
  
"Hey, weasel boy," I said, poking him on the shoulder. He didn't move.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "He's dead," I said to myself.  
  
Suddenly Nack's eyes flew open and he stared at me blankly.  
  
"Or maybe not," I reconsidered.  
  
Nack slowly pulled himself up, rubbing his head ruefully. "Owww . . . What happened???"  
  
I looked the weasel up and down. Amazingly, he didn't seem to be hurt very badly. "And that's my cue to skee-do!" I said, preparing to dash off into the sunset before Nack's mind cleared enough and he started the chase again. "I'd love to stay and chat, but time waits for no hedgehog!" I announced, speeding away.  
****  
I couldn't remember anything before waking up at the bottom of the ravine. My name, what I was doing there . . . all that was a total mystery to me. And let me tell you, it's pretty durn disconcerting to wake up without the faintest clue as to who you are.  
  
I was vaguely aware that someone had been saying something, but by the time my vision cleared sufficiently to see, he was racing away.  
  
"Now who in the world was that?" I asked myself. "He seems familiar. . . ."  
  
Deciding that maybe he could tell me who I was, I started sprinting after him. "Hey! You there! Wait up!"  
  
The critter didn't stop, but only picked up his speed. I was determined to catch up to him, however.  
  
And so it went. I chased him all over for nearly an hour. Finally, at the edge of a creek, he stopped. He turned to look at me, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you still following me?" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Well, hey, you were talkin' to me over at that ravine, weren't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, er . . . I was hoping that you know who I am and that you could tell me, 'cause . . . er . . . I don't remember."  
****  
I looked at Nack in disbelief. I couldn't decide whether ol' Weasel Boy really had amnesia or whether maybe it was some kind of trick to get the drop on me. Of course, he *had* fallen quite a ways . . . I had actually thought he was dead, so maybe . . .  
  
"How much do you remember?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Nack paused, thinking, then shrugged helplessly.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" I walked around him.  
  
Nack shook his head.  
  
I stopped. It could still be a trick, knowing him. "Okay, look. I can tell you that your name is Nack. You'll have to go from there." I disappeared into the pine trees, heading for Knothole.  
  
"Hey!" Nack yelled after me. I decided to ignore him.  
  
By the time I reached the tree stump that led to Knothole, I thought I'd lost him. But then he appeared out of the trees, panting heavily.  
  
"Boy, you run fast," he commented.  
  
"Of course I do. Now if you'll excuse me . . ." I prepared to jump down the hollow stump.  
  
Nack rushed forward, grabbing onto my leg. "Oh please let me come with you! I don't know what to do or where to go!"  
  
"Sorry, pal. You're on your own." I pried Nack off my leg and again tried to jump into the stump, succeeding this time. But once again, Nack was right behind me. "What is it with you?" I grumbled.  
  
Sally was there waiting for me. "Hi, Sonic. You certainly were gone a long time," she observed.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, well . . . I was having a small problem." I glared at Nack in the shadows.  
  
"What kind of small problem?" Sally asked suspiciously.  
  
Nack stepped out of the shadows. "Howdy, ma'am," he said to Sally, tipping his hat.  
  
Sally's eyes went big as saucers. "Nack??!!" She turned to me. "Sonic, why . . ."  
  
I grabbed Sally and we went over to a corner of the room. "You see, Sally, it's like this: Weasel Boy was chasing me again—probably hired by Robo-jerk again—and he fell over a ravine. I thought he was dead, but he woke up, and he claimed to have amnesia." I sighed. "I didn't want him to come here, Sally. He followed me." I looked over at Nack, who was looking at all the corridors and hallways in fascination. "But don't worry—I'm going to make him leave."  
  
"Leave?" Sally repeated. She grabbed my arm and held me back. "Sonic, you said he has amnesia!"  
  
"He does," I replied. "Or at least he says he does. It could just be a trick to fool us. Come on, Sally, you're not actually thinking . . .?"  
". . . that he should stay here?" Sally finished. "And why not? I don't see why he couldn't. We can't let him wander around in that condition!"  
  
"Sally, what's gotten into you?" I protested. "This is Nack the Weasel we're talking about here. You know how much trouble he's caused us in the past! And he was just chasing me today. I wouldn't be surprised if the amnesia thing is just an act."  
  
Sally sighed. "Sonic, if Nack really fell off a ravine the way you described, I would say it's a miracle that he's even alive. The amnesia most likely is real." Abruptly she walked over to Nack. "Hello, Nack. Do you remember me?"  
  
Nack's eyes showed no trace of recognition. "Sorry, ma'am, I don't think I do. Should I?"  
  
Sally said something to him in a low voice. I strained to hear what it was, but I couldn't catch it. Whatever it was, Nack shrugged and shook his head in reply.  
  
Sally came back over to me. "My mind is made up, Sonic," she said. "Nack will stay here until his memory returns." She turned to leave, then turned back. "Who knows? Maybe he can even help us."  
  
I looked at Nack, then back at Sally, and groaned. Women. Who could figure them out?  
****  
I was fascinated by this underground city or town or whatever it was. It must've taken a long time to build, I thought to myself.  
  
That blue hedgehog critter called Sonic didn't seem to like or trust me very much. Maybe we were archenemies or something like that.  
  
The redheaded girl, Sally, sure was pretty. I wondered where we'd met before.  
  
I idly looked around a corner, and found myself looking at some kind of fox. We were both startled to see each other, but suddenly the fox started yelling in a French accent, "It is ze weasel!!!" and ran wild screaming for Sonic and Sally.  
  
"Whoa, there," I said, trying to calm him down, "don't get all riled up!" To myself I muttered, "Boy, I sure ain't very popular in these parts!"  
  
"And why should you be?" the fox snapped. "Bounty hunter that you are!"  
We glared at each other.  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter?" I repeated finally.  
  
"Of course you are . . . Wait a minute!" The fox gave me a weird look. "Why wouldn't you know that you're a bounty hunter?"  
  
"Because, Antoine, he has amnesia," Sally said, coming out of a nearby room.  
  
"Amnesia, Princess?" Antoine said doubtfully.  
  
"That's right," Sally said with a nod.  
  
Another fox came into the room, followed by that hedgehog, Sonic. This fox was pretty unusual lookin' . . . he had two tails!  
  
"So Nack the Weasel is staying here until his memory comes back?" the fox was asking in a less-than-enthusiastic tone.  
  
"That's what Sally said," Sonic replied in resignation. "*If* he lost his memory in the first place!"  
  
"Hold on there," I said, stepping up to him and poking him with my finger. "Are you callin' me a liar?"  
  
"Maybe," Sonic replied, standing his ground.  
  
"Why, you little . . ."  
  
Instantly we were all screaming at once.  
  
"Hold it, hold it!" Sally yelled. "Stop it, all of you!"  
  
Instantly we all quieted down.  
  
"Nack is staying here until his memory returns, and that's that," Sally said. "I believe he's telling the truth—that his amnesia is genuine. Sonic"—she turned to the hedgehog—"I don't understand you. You say Nack fell off a ravine and that you thought he was dead. Why, then, do you keep up with this ridiculous notion that the amnesia is a trick?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Sally," Sonic said. "You know how crafty this guy is! He'd try anything! How come you're trusting him so much, anyway?"  
  
Sally simply folded her arms and glared at Sonic.  
  
"I think you owe us all an explanation," Sonic continued.  
  
Sally sighed. "He's hurt, Sonic. He's not in his right mind. In fact, I think we ought to have him examined by Doctor Quack."  
  
Sonic threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. Go ahead." He stormed out of the room.  
  
Sally touched me gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Sonic," she said softly. "He's slow to trust anyone who's ever worked for Dr. Robotnik." She paused. "Actually, though, to be fair, normally I would be, too . . ." she said, more to herself than to me.  
  
I gave her a funny look. "Doctor who???"  
  
"Sorry, that TV show's already been made," the two-tailed fox joked.  
****  
I just couldn't understand it. Yeah, I know Sally has a kind heart and all, but it wasn't just that. She wasn't just trying to help Nack get his memory back because she felt sorry for him or something like that. There was more to it—I just knew there was! I didn't know what exactly, but I didn't like it. Sally tangling with the likes of Nack the Weasel!  
  
There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called gruffly.  
  
"Sonic, it's me," Tails' voice wafted through the closed door.  
  
"Come in, then, little buddy," I replied.  
  
The door opened and Tails came in. "Hi, Sonic. Thinking about Nack?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah." Before I knew it, I'd told Tails everything I'd just been thinking.  
  
"Gee, Sonic," Tails said innocently, "do you think maybe Sally has a crush on him?"  
  
I turned to glare at him. "Tails!" I said sharply.  
  
Tails shrugged. "Well, it was just a suggestion . . ."  
  
"How about keeping your suggestions to yourself?"  
  
"Okay," Tails sighed.  
  
The worst thing about Tails' "suggestion," I realized, was that it was actually possible!  
****  
Insomia. I hate it. Tossing and turning and never being able to get to sleep, and then you're tired all the next day. Since I'm not particularly crazy about popping pills for it (even when I have amnesia), I decided to go out and look at the stars and try to figure out what was going on.  
  
I heard a footfall and then Sally came and sat next to me. "Hi," she said softly. "Can't sleep?"  
  
I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "It's so frustrating not knowing who I am or anything about me! Doctor Quack said that the amnesia would probably be temporary, but what if it's not?" I paused. "I have figured out that I'm the bad guy around here. So why are you being so nice to me, Princess?" I asked.  
  
Sally smiled. "A long time ago, around the time Robotnik was taking over, I was six or seven and had got caught right in the middle of an air raid. The SWATbots were trying to get me in the robotizer . . ."  
  
I gave her a funny look. "What the heck is that??"  
  
"Robotnik wants to turn everyone into robots, and he has a machine for that purpose," Sally explained. She paused. "So the SWATbots were closing in and there was no way out. Suddenly you swooped out of the sky in your sky bike and pulled me to safety." She smiled wryly. "You insisted that you were reaching for your gun, which you claimed had fallen out, and that you just happened to grab me instead. But I knew better. You saved my life that day.  
  
"I never mentioned that experience to anyone," she went on. "Sonic has always insisted that you're a real creep with no redeeming values whatsoever, but I've always known that you're good at heart."  
  
I thought about this for a while, then said softly, "Thank you, Princess, for seeing the good in me."  
****  
The next day, I woke up with Tails banging on my door.  
  
"Sonic! Wake up! Princess Sally's called a meeting!" he yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm awake," I called back. "A meeting for what?"  
  
"Something about how to stop Robotnik's latest plot," Tails replied. "I'm not sure of the details."  
  
Before long, all us Freedom Fighters (and Nack) were gathered in the conference room.  
  
"Alright," Sally began. "Robotnik has captured several of our own and is trying to robotize them in order to get them to tell him where Knothole is. We have to infiltrate Robotropolis to stop him." She smiled. "And I know just how we're going to do it."  
  
"Oh yeah," I said. "Another of our famous rescues!"  
  
"Well, yes," Sally admitted, "but this one will be different. We're going to need Nack's help in pulling it off."  
****  
As we approached the edge of the forest just outside the gates of Robotropolis, I looked at Sally doubtfully. "Are you sure I can pull this off?"  
  
Sally smiled encouragingly. "I know you can," she whispered softly.  
  
Sonic glared at me. "This had better work," he hissed, "because if it doesn't, you're going to be one sorry weasel!" With that, just as we'd planned, he then went limp in my arms, and I walked up to the gates of Robotropolis.  
  
"Who is it?" the intercom crackled.  
  
"Nack the Weasel reporting," I replied. "I've got Sonic the Hedgehog, just as Dr. . . . Uh, Dr. . . . Sloan?"  
"Robotnik!" Sonic hissed.  
  
"As Dr. Robotnik ordered," I said grandly, hoping that the badnik at the gate didn't notice my error.  
  
There was a pause, then the gate swung open. "Enter," the badnik commanded.  
  
As I went through the gate, dragging the hedgehog, I pretended to drop my gun. "Oops. I'm really clumsy today."  
  
I held Sonic firmly with one hand while searching on the ground for my gun, and I saw Sally and the others sneaking in through the gate. The badnik, keeping a close eye on me and shaking his head in disbelief, never noticed.  
  
I walked through the dingy halls of the building until I came to a door with the nameplate "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" on it. Before I could announce my arrival, a voice from inside called, "Come in, Nack. I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Now don't screw this up," the hedgehog hissed, before going limp again.  
  
I pushed the door open and went in. "I've brought the hedgehog, sir," I said.  
  
Robotnik's eyes gleamed. "Excellent work, Nack!" He drummed his fingers on his desk. "But why did it take you so long?"  
  
I grinned. "Well, actually, I had some misfortunes along the way." I held the hedgehog just out of Robotnik's reach. "You can have him . . . for double the price!"  
  
Robotnik glared at me. "Double?" he growled.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Robotnik considered this for only a minute. "Done," he said. Opening a drawer, he counted out the money and I snatched it up.  
  
"The hedgehog?" Robotnik demanded impatiently.  
  
"Oh. Right. Here ya go." I shoved the hedgehog at Robotnik, who reached for him eagerly. Sonic suddenly came to life, smacking Robotnik's hand away.  
"Sorry, tubby. Not this time!"  
  
Robotnik's eyes went red. "What is going on here??!" he yelled.  
  
I leaned against the doorframe. "Well, it's like this—you've just been had!"  
  
The cover came off the heat ventilator and the Freedom Fighters climbed out. Among them were at least half a dozen who hadn't been with us when we went in.  
  
Robotnik was undaunted. "It's a shame this unfortunate thing had to happen, Nack," he said to me. "Now I will have to dispose of you as well." Pressing a button, he instantly summoned a whole herd of badniks. "Boys, TAKE THEM OUT!" he ordered.  
  
Instant chaos. There were about two or three robots for each one of us. I noticed Sally using some kind of martial art on one of them, nearly breaking it in half. That girl was somethin' else.  
  
Something tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I found a menacing critter that looked like an electronic worm. "Would you be so kind as to give me your gun?" it asked in its scratchy voice, poised to shoot fireballs.  
  
I gave it a sickeningly sweet smile. "Could you have my gun?" I asked. "Oh, sure you can have my gun . . . bullets first!!"  
  
Without warning, I started firing, catching the CatterKiller critter by surprise. Soon it was a pile of bolts. I kicked at it.  
  
Speaking of things happening without warning, something suddenly struck me from behind. Pain shot through my whole body. I remember flying across the room (!!!), and hearing angry voices. When I hit the other wall, the durn thing, whatever it was, struck me again, and then I was gone.  
****  
I glared at the fallen weasel. "That idiot could've gotten us all killed!"  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
I turned to look at Sally, who was looking at me reprovingly. "Quite on the contrary, Sonic," she said. "Look around you. Things have quieted down. The badniks are deactivating." She chuckled as she continued with, "Robotnik fell through the floor." Then she was serious again. "When Nack hit the wall, he hit the button that deactivates the power in Robotropolis . . . and opens the trap door in the floor. Nack actually saved us all—inadvertant as it may have been—but especially you, Sonic. The beams of electricity he was struck down with were meant for you." With that she turned and walked over to Nack. She gathered his limp body into her arms and stroked his fur. I could hear her crying softly and I turned away, thinking about what she'd said.  
****  
The first thing I was aware of was someone crying. It sounded like Princess Sally. I tried to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. I could feel a hand running through my fur. Finally I managed to pry my eyes open. Sally was looking down at me in disbelief. "Nack," she exclaimed, "you're alive!" She brushed away a tear. "I thought you were . . ."  
  
"Dead?" I supplied, grinning ruefully. "Well, you ain't alone, 'cause I thought I was dead too." I groaned. "What happened?"  
  
"You got struck by electricity," Sally replied. "You flew across the room and hit the button that deactivates the power in Robotropolis. You saved us, Nack," she whispered.  
  
I grinned weakly. Suddenly realizing something, I sprang up. "Hey! You know somethin'? I remember! I remember . . . everything. Who I am, what I do . . ." I glanced over at the hedgehog, who was watching us intently. "The accident. I remember what happened . . . at the ravine."  
  
"You have your memory back?" Sally asked. "That's wonderful!"  
  
I took Sally's hand. "And I remember what happened . . ." I lowered my voice, "that day when you were six. And I want you to know that you were right."  
  
I stayed with the Freedom Fighters another day, and then I prepared to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you won't reconsider, Nack?" Sally asked me. "You'd be an asset to the Freedom Fighters."  
  
"I don't think so, Princess," I replied. "Us bounty hunters always have to be on the move. But I'll be around."  
  
"I hope so." Sally smiled. "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to show your softer side more often. You don't have to be so rough and tough all the time."  
  
"Well, Princess, I do havta keep up with my image . . ." I paused. "But, for you . . . anything."  
  
I tipped my hat and turned to go out the door. "Oh, one other thing," Sally called after me. I turned back. "You can call me Sally."  
  
I smiled. "Well, then, goodbye, Sally."  
  
"Goodbye, Nack," she whispered.  
  
As I walked down the corridor, it occurred to me that maybe falling over that ravine and getting amnesia hadn't been so bad after all. I had found someone who could see through my facade, someone who could see the real me.  
  
The hedgehog was waiting at the door leading out of Knothole. He looked me up and down. "I suppose before long you'll be working with Robo-jerk again."  
  
"I don't think so," I replied. "For one thing, I'm sure he'd never hire me back after what happened yesterday. For another, if he did, I wouldn't accept." I held out the money Robotnik had paid me. "This money is counterfeit!!!" I gave the hedgehog a hard look. "So I'll just havta let you go, Little Boy Blue . . . for now."  
  
With that, I was gone, stealing away into the night. 


End file.
